kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/Shiny Happy People
I was just reminded of that song, so I named this blog after it. :3 I made this blog, so we could keep Ben's comments from the messed up Thanks blog, cause he was caring a lot about Goki and I want to honor Ben for that. So... Thank ya so much for caring about Goki, Ben! Original post by Zenki on 13:52 2017-06-16 closed= Don't read this while being mad contains my opinion (from yesterday) on the whole mess, that was going on recently. Ben and the funny Video contains our heartwarming conversation with Ben, who has been trying to cheer us up with his Delicious Supercut video and by telling us how much he would love to meet Vasara. |-|Don't read this while being mad= I was keepin' calm, but now it's time, that I really said it: @ everyone Just, as I told Semerone: Goki is a kind and caring Demon God and he really valued Azure as his best female friend alongside me being his best male friend, but the whole thing that happened recently shook him so much, he lost all of his trust in Azure. At least, that's what he said, before he decided to delete the rest of his comment, due to him thinking, that Azure would just get it wrong all over again. Poor Goki. First his amnesia, cause of his death and revival and then his best female friend bashing on him over and over again, cause he tried to protect Semerone, from what he presumed to be an attack on her. I really want Azure and Goki to get along again. Goki has already done his part, so now Azure has to do the same and just be his friend again instead of rubbing it in. I do get, that she's hurt, but Goki is hurt, too and he did everything he could to fix the mess, but things just got worse and worse. Curses! Things got so bad, that even Semerone lost it and is now furious. @ Azure Stop this madness! I don't want my friends to fight each other to no end! (Chibi Zenki flails with his arms) Comment by Zenki on 13:52 2017-06-16 |-|Ben and the funny Video= Long time no see Goki! How have ya been? Original post by Ben on 20:41 2017-06-14 Ah. Hello, Ben. :) Thanks for the concern. :) Chiaki and everyone else took good care of me, so I am recovering. The whole incident with the anime page got me really bad, though, so... Yeah... Actually I still feel rather emotionally shaken everytime I wake up in the morning, but I forgave Azure and I hope, that she will forgive me as well. :( Original post by Goki2 on 20:48 2017-06-14 You're welcome! ^_^ Glad to hear that you're doing better (to varying degrees). Sadly, wounds of that nature need time to heal as well. On a brighter note, I hope you got to see my video I brought to the wiki after uploading to YouTube. I'd also hope to meet Chiaki and Vasara someday. Original post by Ben on 21:22 2017-06-14 Thank you. Yes... wounds of that nature need time to heal... I really should have listened to Semerone and shouldn't have written something while feeling stressed out. I forgave Azure, but I can't forgive myself for messing up and hurting her feelings like that. Ah. Are you talking about the video where Zenki says "Delicious" over and over again? That one was very amusing, indeed. :) Heh. I think, that Chiaki wouldn't mind, but Vasara... You need to be careful around him, because he tends to be rather rough with other people, to say at least. Though, it really depends on his mood. If he's in a good mood, he might even accept you to some extend. (grins) Original post by Goki2 on 17:23 2017-06-15 You're welcome! ^_^ Yep, I uploaded the "Delicious" supercut. While I watched the episodes for the first time, I said the line along with him. I also say the line like Zenki almost every time I eat one of my favorite foods. XD I read Vasara's comment(s) when he was talking to Zenki, it occurred to me that he seemed like a nice guy. But now that you mention it, I should be careful around him. I wanna steer clear of Vasara's bad side, especially because I'm a human. Original post by Ben on 23:25 2017-06-15 Oi! From what I've seen, this line of comments is on of the messes, that Goki mentioned! So I am gonna make sure that no Azures are going to feel furt by it by moving it to the archive, which I'm gonna create now. @ Ben I'm sorry, but I'll have to move your comments in this line, as well! ^^' Please don't take it personally, cause it's nothing against you. It's just me cleaning up Goki's mess. Original post by Zenki7 on 12:38 2017-06-16 Also big thanks for your kind comment! :3 My pleasure! ^_^ And thank you for your kind words. I'll continue to spread the word about Zenki all over the place! That'll be easy, as I got some of my friends into it! Original post by Ben on 19:27 2017-06-14 (from the old Thanks blog, answering to Semerone's main post) Category:Blogs Zenki7